1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a control apparatus including an output unit, a transmission unit, an output-history generating unit, a transmission-history generating unit, a checking unit, and a determination-information generating unit. The output unit acquires image formation information items which are to be used in image formation by an image forming unit which forms images, and performs output processes of outputting the image formation information items in order to cause a storage unit that temporarily stores the image formation information items to store the image formation information items. The transmission unit acquires the image formation information items from the storage unit, and performs transmission processes of transmitting the image formation information items to the image forming unit. The output-history generating unit generates output histories in which an order in which unit processes constituting the output processes have been performed is recorded. The transmission-history generating unit generates transmission histories in which an order in which unit processes constituting the transmission processes have been performed is recorded. The checking unit checks whether or not the order in which the unit processes have been performed, which is recorded in the output histories, and the order in which the unit processes have been performed, which is recorded in the transmission histories, match. The determination-information generating unit generates a determination information item which is to be used in determination of a unit process, among the unit processes, that has been checked by the checking unit in the output histories and a unit process, among the unit processes, that has been checked by the checking unit in the transmission histories.